Tips
The folowing was a string of tips (9 full posts worth) posted in Kongregate by user blk_panther. Skills *On first levelup skill 1 point in leadership and Intensive Training on every hero (they stack). *Skill points increase effectiveness of the abilities. For instance, Parry Master gives block: 5 + DefenseSkillLevel/2. If you have 10 skill ponts in Defense so you get +10 block with the ability. There are a huge amount of detailes so we decided to make it simplier. *Every arcane mage can get a skill (last one, need to be level 5) to summon a (fire/water/air/earth) elemental (very helpful, they tank good and water elemental uses Ranged attacks). *Ranged heroes / mages / priests can use the Salto ability to get out of melee combat, you can skill it from the beginning with 1 skill point in dodge and 1 in salto. *Every level every hero gets 2 skill points and 1 ability point. Every skill needs 1 skill point to be able to activate 2 abilities, 4 to get another 2 abilities and 7 to have all 6 unlocked. *Weapon skills have 4 abilities instead of 2 (so 12 instead of 6 total) and magic skill has no initial 2 skills (for 4 total abilities) but you have to decide if you want a mage (uses energy) or priest (uses willpower). *Level a hero (on easy) to level 6 without spending more than 5 ability points (so you have 7 left) to look at every available skill. the red x so it does not save *Can skill how much/far per level: 2(starting skill), 3, 4, 5, 6, 15... (after level 5 the use is unrestricted) *Till level 5 you can put one more skill point in a skill than your level is. (So at level 3 you can put a maximum of 4 points in every skill). Fights *There is a setting to automatically start the fight after the loading screen. *Buy the global regeneration spell (400g, try the towers in the castle or desert). You can only equip one global spell at a time, so don't bother with the others. *Strength increases bow damage, dexterity is responsible for dodge and accuracy. Fortitude gives hero a chance to ignore effect at all(chance depends on Fortitude), otherwise power of the effect will be reduced. *STRENGHT ratio bows: 1.5, 1-handed blades: 1, 2-handed weapons: 1.75, daggers: 0.2. (thx Lakzenn) *When hero decides to cast ability it takes into account enemy resistance. It's not a dominant factor but important one. *Equipped WEAPONS influence heroes fighting style (melee = near combat, ranged = far away) *Block work very well vs a lot of small attacks. Dodge works very well vs rare strong attacks (a hero can have both). *Heavy armor prevents stealth or dodge. *Critical hits deal 65% more damage. *A hero can have only one magic shield at the same time (Earth-, Holy-, Magic-, Chaos- or Water Shield) *Sometimes your heroes act like idiots. Use the retreat button. (thx tutorial) *Dropped items are better if your party is weaker than the enemy and the dropped items will be worse if you are stronger than the enemy. Other *Remember that you can always cancel while shopping, skilling, ... if you missclicked (also good to see what skills will become available next). *The map is always the same, but enemies, quests, chests, ... are random (sometimes themed, like ninjas invaded the castle) *Retreats regenerate (when you walked enough). *Use shift+click to buy or sell items while in a shop. *xp needed to level up: 50, 150, 325, 400, 500, 550, 600, 650, 700, 700, 700 *Blessings overwrite permanent negative debuffs and vice versa. Some npcs (with yellow !) can be payed to remove them, too (no guarantee if/where they spawned). *Every x moves you made on the map a warning appears. After the fifth warning, the final Boss is getting free (you lose), but I never had more than one. Category:Very Helpful